Comfy Shoulders
by KRenee
Summary: Due to a lack of communication, Naruto and Ichigo somehow end up drinking away their sorrows in a random bar. Ichigo X Naruto! RATED FOR A REASON!


_**Ichigo x Naruto**_

_**Comfy Shoulders**_

…

The sake was strong and good, but it would never wash away the sorrows. Naruto coughed slightly as the alcohol burned his throat, a deep frown imprinted on his face. He sighed, his heart aching. How could he? How could Sasuke just ditch him like that? It wasn't fair! He hadn't even given any warning… he had just packed his things and disappeared, and only a week later Naruto had seen him with _that man_.

_Ishida Uryuu._ That bastard had stolen his man. Tears welled up in his blue eyes and he let out a drunken wail and hung his head. Someone beside him patted his back comfortingly, and Naruto looked up. This man… was handsome. His hair was orange and his eyes a fierce, yet gentle amber.

"It happens," He slurred, equally trashed, "They all leave in the end, ne?"

Naruto sniffled, sighing heavily, "Yea…" he mumbled, "'ey do."

"What's your name? I'm Ichigo." He grinned awkwardly, and Naruto found his smile nothing short of beautiful. Sasuke would come running back to him when he saw that Naruto had found someone this much more gorgeous.

"Naruto," he replied, letting out a loud belch. Ichigo let out a drunken laugh, and stood up. Naruto followed suit, swaying and disoriented. This would be awesome, and then Sasuke would be jealous. That raven haired prick wouldn't know what hit him!

"So, what's your story?" Ichigo asked him, but didn't wait for an answer before speaking up, "My friend ditched me for some other guy."

Naruto nodded understandingly, and the movement almost sent him plummeting to the floor, "Me too," he hiccupped, "Fuckin'… Sasuke's a traitor. S'always choosin' other guys… Itachi, Orochimaru, Tobi…" He choke out a sob, "Never me…!"

Ichigo sniffled in agreement as they walked out into the pouring rain. Neither of them had been expecting a torrential downpour, so they simply sighed in defeated agreement and walked out into the rain. Ichigo somehow ended up supporting half of Naruto's extremely drunken weight as they walked, each other them sniffling and sobbing hysterically as they went back and forth about their fresh exes and their past betrayals.

Neither of them ever registered the fact that their exes were dating each other.

By the time they stumbled into… who's apartment was this? Whatever.

By the time they stumbled into the apartment, who's ever it was, they were soaked to the bone. However, thanks to the alcohol, Naruto at least wasn't feeling much more than his steadily growing boner. He hadn't had sex in three days, because _stupid Sasuke_ went off with that random guy with the glasses who shared the exact same voice. Stupid Sasuke.

Seeming as though he knew where he was going, and thus indicating that this was probably his house, Ichigo led Naruto to a bedroom. Probably Ichigo's bedroom, but one couldn't be too sure. It smelled like Ichigo and… and something else, but Naruto wasn't sure he recognized that smell. Maybe. Maybe he did recognize it. It smelled like something nice that Sasuke had shown him once. That had been a great night.

"Hey…" Ichigo seemed somehow drunker than when they'd left the bar, if that was even possible, "Wanna smoke?"

Naruto, his eyes glazed and his lips slightly parted as he breathed through his mouth, shrugged, "Sure."

Within a few minutes, Ichigo had lit up a bowl, taking a long drag off it and inhaling half the weed packed into it. As he exhaled and blew a cloud of smoke into the air, he handed the pipe to Naruto. They fished around in the blankets for a moment to look for the lighter, only to find that Ichigo was still holding it. Naruto lit up the packed weed and took his own drag. As he inhaled, his throat began to burn, but he ignored it and pulled the smoke into his lungs. Ichigo smirked at him, his eyes red and bloodshot. The blonde handed back the bowl and lighter, and exhaled with a loud belch. Ichigo immediately started laughing, and once he could breathe again, Naruto joined in.

Ten minutes later, they were swearing excessively and talking utter nonsense.

"N… Naruto… fuckin'… y'know, you're fuckin' really… nice, god damn it." Ichigo breathed, leaning on the blonde's shoulers, "S'damn comfy…"

"Mmmhmmm…" Naruto hummed in agreement, his eyes closed and a look of contentment on his face, "I _am_ comfy, mothafucka…"

Naruto felt Ichigo's hand on his thigh and opened his eyes slowly. The room was hazy with smoke, but that might've also been due to his half-conscious state. Something soft and warm pressed against his lips, and it took Naruto a moment to realize that he was being kissed. He smiled, chuckling awkwardly and leaned into it, opening his mouth to Ichigo's invasive tongue. Ichigo's hand pressed up against his groin, inciting a shudder of pleasure. He was tender; that was probably because of the alcohol and weed. Or maybe it was because he hadn't fucked anyone in three days. Stupid Sasuke.

Somewhere along the way to a more horizontal position, Naruto's clothes came off. He wasn't entirely sure of the majority of what was going on, but he didn't really care because it felt good. Ichigo was mumbling something to him, but Naruto wasn't exactly listening to him because he was half asleep. He felt a kind of tugging sensation by his entrance and shivered, a smile growing on his face as he forced his eyes open. Ichigo was hovering over him, and Naruto felt his fingers slid in. His lips parted in a silent 'ah' as Ichigo started to work him.

His hands found the other man's shoulders, gripping them tightly and pulling Ichigo closer. Their lips met again, and the softness of the touch turned into a messy, drunken kiss. Naruto's mind went completely blank when Ichigo's erect cock pushed into him, a loud moan finding its way out of his throat.

And then Ichigo started to move, and Naruto's brain decided at that moment to leave the room. Whatever was going on his the rest of his body; he was mostly unaware of it due to the electric eaves of pleasure coursing through his nerves that left him breathless and somehow _more_ drunk.

When he opened his eyes again, he was laying on his side, the sun shining through the window and all over the room. The could feel Ichigo wrapped around him. He could also feel the pounding migraine of his hangover. He groaned softly to himself, reaching up and pressing a hand on his eyes.

"_Naruto!?_"

"_Ichigo!?_"

His head promptly exploded as he suddenly sat up, eyes wide, Ichigo rising behind him. Ishida and Sasuke stood there, eyes wide and full of rage.

"WHAT THE _FUCK_!?"

"NO, WAIT-…!"

"IT'S NOT WHAT YOU THINK!"

Sasuke stormed over, pulling out his Kusanagi and dragging Naruto out of the bed, along with one of the blankets that he had grabbed to cover himself. Naruto yelped in surprise, allowing himself to be pulled to Sasuke's side. The Uchiha brandished his sword at Ishida, his eyes bright red with the Sharingan.

"CONTROL YOUR ANIMAL, YOU PRICK!"

Ishida's face flushed red, and he snarled in reply, "Like you're one to talk! _**He's**_the one with the hangover!" He stalked over to Ichigo and slapped him across the face, pulling on his hair and ignoring the half-drunk, half-still-stoned wails of apology.

"YOU BASTARD!"

"STOP IT!" Naruto yelled, ignoring his head as it protested the noise, "YOU GUYS ARE THE ONES WHO DITCHED US FIRST!"

"YOU ASS!" Sasuke shouted in reply, shoving Naruto into a wall, "WE WERE HELPING EACH OTHER PICK OUT ENGAGEMENT RINGS SO WE COULD PROPOSE!"

The color abruptly drained from both Naruto and Ichigo's face. Their mouths dropped simultaneously.

"P-p-p-p-…_**PROPOSE**_!?"

Sasuke backhanded the Jinchurikki, "Forget it! It's OVER!"

"S-Sasuke! Sasuke wait!" Naruto called once he'd gotten over the shock of being smacked, dropping the blanket and chasing after his ex. Ishida glared at Ichigo, his eyes flashing behind his glasses. Ichigo smiled sheepishly.

"W-we thought…"

"SHUT UP YOU STUPID DRUDGE! YOU SLUT! SLATTERN! TROLLOP! TRAMP!" With that, he drew his bow and started firing arrows. Ichigo yelped, jumping out the nearby window and running nude across his lawn, Ishida hot on his heels. Somewhere along the way, he met up with Naruto, who was running from a driven-by-revenge Sasuke.

They exchanged a brief glance before the screen panned up to the sky, the only sound being their loud, miserable wails.

"I'M SORRY!"

_**~Owari~**_


End file.
